


About Pick Up Lines

by hoonhao_love



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Hwang Minhyun-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Oh, did he mention how he was already engaged and how two of his colleagues are trying to ask him out with shitty pick up lines?





	About Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> 2hyun has been flirting likes it's nobody's business, complimenting and teasing and touching. So, yeah, I'm waiting for Jonghyun to hit Minhyun up with a pick up line and my 2hyun life will be complete.

" - So I want those designs by the end of this month. And, Youngmin, please no excuses this time around, yeah? Seongwu, you won't do any work for Youngmin. He gets paid to do this and he should do it. Anymore of your excuses and you'll be reported to Mr. Kang, Youngmin." Minhyun glared at his team member, while other members were giggling at how Youngmin seemed like he wished for a hole to just open up and swallow him whole.

"Yeah! Mr. Hwang. I'll try my best and I'm sorry. I won't give anymore reasons for you to report me," Youngmin mumbled, glancing at the leader of their group who was still looking at him.   
Minhyun hummed and nodded his head at Youngmin, "Call me Minhyun, Youngmin. We're on the same team, aren't we?" He let a small smile slip after seeing how worked up Youngmin got.

"Yes, Minhyun."

"Good. Now, off you all go to work on those designs. And don't hesitate to ask me anything, alright?" Minhyun chimed, smiling enthusiastically at all the members of the group. Minki just snorted at Minhyun and shot him a wink when Minhyun glared at him.

Seongwu approached Minhyun who was organising his documents, when everyone shuffled out - laughing and playfully pushing each other.

"Hey, Min," he greeted the same aged leader of the team.   
"Oh hey, Seongwu. Any problem?" he asked, giving his attention to Seungwu.

Seongwu smiled shyly and shook his head, "No, no. No problem. Just wanted to tell you that I finished that design for Youngmin only because if he hadn't, you'd be in trouble. And I know you're our team leader and all, but you're still involved in lot more projects than any of us. So it wasn't a big deal, yeah?" Seongwu spoke, squeezing Minhyun's arm gently. Minhyun smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand back, "Thank you so much, Seongwu! I don't know what I'd do if not for you! Say, how can I repay you?"

"How about we have lunch together? Break starts in two hour, so I'll see you at the front desk?"  
Minhyun perked up when Seongwu didn't refuse his offer (again), "Yeah, yeah. See you then," he replied happy to show how grateful he was for Seungwu's presence in the team.

"Mr. Hwang, Mr. Kang asked for you. He said it's urgent," Mr. Ha, Mr. Kang's assistant barged in his office, scaring both the occupants. Minhyun nodded at Sungwoon, "Yes, thank you," he mumbled and looked at Seongwu - who was sporting a very annoyed look and lightly glaring at where Sungwoon stood a while ago, which Minhyun assumed he was not supposed to witness.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, I'll see you later, Seongwu. I've to get going now," and he left.

________

Knocking on the door of Daniel's office, Minhyun called out "Mr. Kang, you had asked for me?"

He could hear a few voices conversing in the room, so he assumed Kang was getting him involved in another project. He sighed, he had his hands already in more than enough projects, he'd have to refuse this one. Nonetheless he waited for Daniel to open the door, which it was opened and a smiling Daniel greeted him, ushering him inside.

"Mr. Cheol, Mr. Lee, Mr. Kwon, Mr. Park and Mr. Kim this is our company's most important and promising designer, Hwang Minhyun. Minhyun, these are the leader and Co leaders of Seventeen, their manager, Mr. Park, and their choreographer, Mr. Kim," Daniel introduced them to one another, his hand winding around Minhyun's waist. Minhyun squirmed lightly and managed to get out Daniel's reach. He could feel Daniel's questioning gaze on him, but he simply focused on the guests in the office.

"Can we get back to business?" Mr. Park asked, smiling politely. Daniel nodded immediately and asked Minhyun to take a sit and the meeting commenced.

After about an hour and half, when everything - detail, requirements and comfort level - about their official merch was laid out for Minhyun, he quickly took a pen from stand and a pad Daniel offered and got down to draw a rough sketch of what he thought would look good with their concept.

Everyone waited for Minhyun to be done; each of them giving ideas as and when Minhyun asked. After about fifteen minutes, Minhyun lifted the pad and showed them his design - a very, very rough sketch, it was rough to a point where Minhyun had to resist the urge to rip off the page and throw it across the room. But, to his surprise, Seventeen+2 members immediately whistled low, accompanied by approving nods and complements of how good and perfect it looked. Minhyun felt a little proud at that, though it was one of his worst rough sketches by far.   
He settled with blaming the presence of a certain someone, distracting him from his task by staring fondly at him from across the desk.

Half an hour later, when the material and colour for the merchandise was decided, Minhyun coughed out to get their attention.   
"You've something to say, Mr. Hwang?" Mr. Kwon asked, worried tiny bit.   
"Uh, yeah, as you see everything is decided, so I hope you don't mind if I give this project to someone who I trust?" he asked, pulling away the tight collar of his dress shirt- an anxious tick.

"Why is that, Minhyun?" Daniel jumped right in, leaning forward to grasp Minhyun's smaller hands in his.   
Minhyun, letting out an awkward chuckle, pulled his hand away and tucked it safely in his lap.

"Mr. Kang, you've already got me to handle numerous projects, I don't think I'll be able to handle another one without screwing all other projects." Minhyun confessed, glad that he could get his point across to Daniel and maybe, just maybe, get Daniel to take a few projects off his hands.

Daniel worried his lips and smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't aware of this, Minhyun. You're supposed to tell me if I'm putting unnecessary pressure on you. Anyways, I'll get Mr. Kwak and Mr. Choi to work on few of the projects, while you take over this one. Seventeen means a lot us and we wouldn't want to upset or disappoint them. You're allowed to take two weeks off after completion of Seventeen's project, Mr. Hwang," Daniel smiled gently at Minhyun, who was happy at the thought of finally being able to spend some quality time with his fiancé.

______

Oh, did he mention how he was already engaged and how two of his colleagues - namely, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu - are trying to ask him out with shitty pick up lines?

_________

As soon as the meeting was over and the project was finalized, Minhyun subtly blew a kiss to his lover and headed out, already on his way to the front desk.   
Minhyun was to decide the place and pay for their food while Seongwu would be the one to order, that was what decided (over the text). And Minhyun had decided to try out the French cuisine Restaurant across their office building, which was newly opened.

But Seongwu had another plan.

"Where are we going, Seongwu?"

"I decided maybe I could decide a place, you could order and I'd pay?" Seongwu mumbled, his hold on the steering wheel tightening tiny bit in anticipation.   
"God damn it, Seongwu! I'm supposed to treat you for helping my sorry ass so many times! You're not supposed to pay," Minhyun sighed out in annoyance. Seongwu always avoided getting a free lunch from Minhyun. And he failed to understand why, because if Minhyun was in his place, he would have happily agreed to the free meal. Free meals always tastes good, better than any fancy cuisine.

"Getting a date out of this situation is good enough for me. Plus, you can always pay on our next lunch date," Seongwu chimed, shooting a quick smile at Minhyun, who was frozen at the mere mention of the word 'date'.

Suddenly Minhyun wished he never had agreed on letting Seongwu take him somewhere else for their lunch. But it was too late to back out without making it awkward, that is. He put on a fake smile and willed his brain to take a chill pill and act like it was just a lunch date between two colleagues, no romantic feelings involved. _No feelings involved period._

___________

Minhyun had always hated pick up lines, always saying how it's a cheap and dumb way of asking someone out. But now that he was engaged to the master cringiest pick up lines, they had sort of grown on him. He didn't hate them, per say, but they were only acceptable if a certain someone said.

Minhyun eyed the menu, mouthing all the fancy names of some fancy cuisine.... he assumes the dishes are Korean since Seongwu had mentioned how he has been craving some great Korean dishes, instead of eating the same noodles day in and day out. The price right next to the names only made Minhyun gulp in guilt. He was happy his wallet wouldn't suffer a dent, but he felt bad for Seongwu. Even the simple bottled water costed a kidney. _Sikes_.

He rather eat some street food and still be content with it, instead of eating in a fancy restaurant - half of the time worrying for the quality of the food and unnecessary wastage of money. He sighed, putting down the menu just as Seongwu started speaking, still looking at the menu.

"So, now what's on the menu?" he asked, Minhyun opened his mouth to tell he doesn't know and that he doesn't care. But Seongwu just barreled on as if he didn't expect any answer from Minhyun to begin with, " _Me-n-u._ "

"Oh."

Was he serious? _Really_ Seongwu?! You could've doen better than that pick up line by just not using any pick up line.  _Oh my gosh._

Seongwu only chuckled at the response, probably taking that as a positive one to his horrible, _horrible_ , mega horrible pick up line.   
Minhyun didn't want to lead the poor guy on and he had made efforts to let him know that, always saying some random things about his home life - but it had two results:  
1\. Seongwu would nod his head and change the topic, successfully making Minhyun forget about it.   
2\. He would launch into his own story in respect to the topic, making Minhyun roll his eyes.

Even in the car Minhyun had made a point to let him know he wasn't single.  
_Being single sucks,_ Seongwu randomly mentioned in a passing, _but I'm planning on changing it soon._   
Minhyun knew the implications and was quick to retort with an ' _I wouldn't know since_ -' and Seongwu was quick to cut him off with ' _Yeah, yeah, you cook and has pets, and an awesome neighbour blah blah blah'._

"I'll take what you'll be taking," Minhyun answered after collecting himself from the shock of the pick up line.   
Seongwu nodded, again, and didn't say anything further.

After giving their order, fancy names rolling off with practised easy from Seongwu's tongue, he cleared his throat, "I didn't order any wine, I hope you don't mind," he said, not a trace of guilt or regret.   
Minhyun cautiously nodded, "We're still working, I wouldn't want to go in work with wine sloshing in my stomach," he said, which only made the small smirk grow bigger on Seongwu's lips.

"I don't fancy wine, I prefer moans," he retorted.

Minhyun groaned, not holding himself from banging his head on their fancy, million dollar table.

_________

"Why would you refuse to work on Seventeen merch? I was soo upset when you said no!" Jonghyun exclaimed, dramatically spreading his upper torso on their four-person table.   
Minhyun chuckled at the tone and continued to stir the curry for his new recipe he was trying, "Oh? For that? I thought you'd be upset at how your _fiancé_ was being touched at the work. Or how your _fiancé_ was being flirted while on a lunch with a colleague?" he jokingly retorted, turning around to look at Jonghyun's reaction.

"I know! I would be if I already didn't have said fiancé's heart!"

" _Jju_! You can't just go around saying such cheesy things!" Minhyun exclaimed, still wondering how his heart manged to race at Jonghyun flirting with him. He'll never get used to Jonghyun's cheekiness.

"Really?" Jonghyun deadpanned, "I caught your attention with the cheesiest and the cringiest pick up line... you shouldn't expect any different," he said, proceeding to shrug from his position.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, Jonghyunnie, come here," Minhyun called over his shoulder, blowing over the spoon of hot curry.

Jonghyun lazily sat up straight, but his pace increased when he realized what Minhyun wanted from him. As much as Minhyun liked to eat, he liked to feed Jonghyun too. And they were a foodie couple, always out at night just to taste some street food. Jonghyun knew Minhyun never bothered over the cost of food, as long as the food was yummy. (he also knew Minhyun didn't like expansive food).

Jonghyun, like a happy puppy, bounced to Minhyun, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How's it?" Minhyun asked, feeding the spoonful of curry and watching Jonghyun's expression like a hawk. Jonghyun hummed, taking his time chewing on the potato pieces Minhyun had scooped.   
"It's... " he trailed off, creating unnecessary suspense, making Minhyun roll his eyes - he was used to Jonghyun and his extra ass (he was guilty for being extra too).  
" It's.... " Jonghyun began once again, only to trail off, chewing dedicatedly.

"If you don't reply, I'm calling Mingyu and Seungkwan over, so at least they can finish it off," Minhyun threatened, spatula in his hand being waved violently.

Jonghyun felt his heart fill with warm feelings, seeing Minhyun standing in their kitchen- dressed in his comfy pajama, hair free of all hair products, face pure and hair falling over his eyes, wrapped in his arms, Minhyun's back to Jonghyun's chest, beakering and chatting away like an old married couple.   
"My heart feels funny, cupcake. I think we need to call the doctor, " he said seriously, immediately making Minhyun panic and fuss over him.   
Minhyun was quick to act, putting away his spatula, he pushed Jonghyun to take a seat on one of the chairs and then proceeding to question Jonghyun on how exactly he was feeling - all along pattering in the kitchen, getting warm water for Jonghyun to drink.

"Drink this, please, and tell me what you're feeling," Minhyun rambled, eyebrows scrunched together, "How does your heart feel?"

"You better be a cardiologist because something about you make me - "

" I swear to God, Kim Jonghyun, this better not be one of - "

" - want to give you my heart."

" - your pick up lines."

"Oh."

"KIM JONGHYUN , COUCH TONIGHT!" Minhyun yelled, getting up from is crouched position, face flaring up and his heart racing in his chest. _What you do to me, Kim Jonghyun._

It was safe to say, Jonghyun still managed to crawl his way in their bed, engulfing Minhyun in a warm hug when he complained how he was really worried Jonghyun was hurt, the rambling quickly taking a turn to the emotional lane and ending with tears leaking from Minhyun's eyes and Jonghyun promising not to make any health related jokes.

_________

Minhyun always avoided driving to work, mostly taking public transportation, car pooling with his colleagues or wickedly convincing Jonghyun to drop him off - which was rare, seeing as their timings clashed.

Public transportation meant that he would always remove his engagement ring along with the promise ring (Jonghyun has no idea why he still puts the promise ring, but he still smiles when he sees the ring on Minhyun's finger).

Today was a rare day off for Jonghyun and so he insisted he dropped Minhyun off. And when Minhyun failed to take the clue, Jonghyun not-so-subtly slipped Minhyun's both rings on their respective fingers, kissing his hand afterwards.   
At the amused expression on Minhyun's face, Jonghyun just scoffed and mumbled, "I just want them to stop courting you. And touching you. And taking you out on unintentional dates. And using pick up lines...That privilege is mine."

Minhyun shook his head fondly and planted a quick peck on Jonghyun's cheeks and purred in his ears, "I'm into weird guys who use pick up lines as their way to pick up dates in high schools not at work."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, pulling Minhyun flush against him and dropping a kiss on exposed smooth and soft neck. "Aren't we glad such species are almost extinct now?"

"Oh, trust me, I am! Wouldn't want my baby getting asked out like that."

_____________

Minhyun dropped in his chair heavily, done with the day's work. He was glad Daniel had taken off major and most stressful projects off his hand - which left him to finish working on three projects in total, one of which was a major one. He had created a new team for Seventeen's projects consisting of relatively newer designers - but were in no way inefficient or less skilled than him.

His new team, who insisted they call themselves as Diamonds, consist of Na Jaemin, Park Jisung, Lee Mark, Kim Sunwoo, Moon Kevin and Park Jihoon. They were all fun to be around and full of enthusiasm, full of newer ideas.

He was really happy at the team's dynamic and their ability to adapt to work environment quickly. He had assigned work to each of them in pairs - as they were still a bit new to such projects.   
This meant he hadn't seen his other team members, leaving him to wonder how the designs were coming so far.

"Hey, Min. May I come in?" Seongwu's voice rang in Minhyun's empty office.   
"Oh, yes, of course, don't have to ask me that," he chimed, turning his chair to face Seungwu who was smiling at him already.

After both of them settled down, Minhyun leaned on his table "So, what brings you here?" he asked.   
Seongwu only smiled, shaking his head, "What, I can't just want to meet you?" he asked, chuckling at Minhyun's surprised expression.   
Minhyun chuckled awkwardly in reply, wishing Seongwu would go back to being that shy kid, who would stare at him from afar and not make moves on him.

"Ah, no, it's almost time to go home. So I thought you'd had some questions - which reminds me, I've to pack up, gotta blast. Have to meet... my family," he said, turning in his chair, reaching for his bag.

"Is that ring on your -," Seongwu was cut off when Minhyun's phone rang, Jonghyun's contact name and his profile pic - it was Jonghyun planting a kiss on sleeping Minhyun's forehead- flashing on the screen. Phone was conveniently placed right under Seongwu's nose, making it very much visible to him. It wasn't like Minhyun had been hiding his relationship with Jonghyun, it's quite literally just the opposite.

"Uh, Hubby is calling you Minhyun.... " Seungwu breathed, pushing Minhyun's phone towards Minhyun. Getting ready to take a leave, Seongwu spoke, "See you around, Mr. Hwang."

Minhyun just stared at Seongwu's obvious display of disappointment. But, he shrugged and slid the call button to accept the call.

"Hey -"

"Remember me? Oh, that's right, I've met you only in my dreams."

" - I didn't sign up for this."

__________

Minhyun pressed the button to the underground parking where Jonghyun said he was waiting. Just as the elevator was about to close, a body smoothly slid in making Minhyun let out a loud gasp.

"Ohmygosh! That was so close!" he exclaimed in his head, eyes wide seeing the person pant hard after almost getting squashed. He simply stared at the figure crouched, trying to collect his breath. Minhyun let him be and didn't ask any further questions.

He fidgeted with his messaging app, replying to Jonghyun's stream of messages asking where he was and that he didn't like all the stares he was getting from ladies. He chuckled lightly at the emoticons Jonghyun sent to express his misery.   
He was such a child and yet Minhyun wouldn't trade it for anything. He shook his fondly and pocketed his phone after telling his lover he'd be down in a minute.   
"Oh, hey Minhyun!" the person chimed and Minhyun internally facepalmed for not recognizing Daniel's built figure.

"Hey, Mr. Kang. Good evening," Minhyun greeted back smiling wide. He was just happy and Jonghyun had managed to lift his mood even more with just his (cute) rants. He was whipped for Kim Jonghyun, the choreographer at Pledis.

 _God_ , Minhyun needs Jonghyun like fish needs water. Without Jonghyun, Minhyun was just a Minhyun with no motivation, no will to live. He was like an abandoned house, devoid of any warmth and empty. He was -

"Hey, Minhyun? Everything okay? You've been smiling like an idiot-," Daniel commented, smirking slightly. Minhyun sighed again as he waited for some for something cheesy directed at him.   
"-but my idiot. But an idiot nonetheless," and there it was, the so called cheesy pick up lines or whatever it was called. If Minhyun was ever to quite this job, it'll be because of Daniel.

"Mr. Kang -,"

"Call me Daniel. You can even call me _yours_."

"- As I was saying, Mr. Kang, I appreciate your sense of humour but I really despise pick up lines. Especially if they're directed towards me," Minhyun informed, ignoring the way Daniel moved a bit closer to him at the confrontation.

Just as Daniel opened his mouth to retort, elevator doors opened to the company parking lot in the basement. Minhyun hurried out and then bowed at Daniel before turning around and skimming the lot for a certain midnight blue BMW.

He let out a soft sigh of frustration, and pulled out his phone starting to walk. He felt a presence next to him while he texted Jonghyun asking where exactly he was parked.

"That was tiny bit harsh. Did anything happen at work today that got you so upset?" Daniel asked, gentle tone very much audible. Minhyun felt a little guilty, Daniel genuinely cared for him and he had to act like an ass.   
He saw three tiny dots, signifying Jonghyun was typing. He paused mid step, forcing Daniel also to come to a halt.   
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kang. Today has been hectic and I'm on the edge for some reason. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm so sorry," he lied, guilt building up as seconds passed.

But the guilt wash away as soon as he spotted a blue BMW rolling towards them.

"It's no problem, it happens. I yell at people out of pure frustration, maybe you're the karma in human form in my life," he said, chuckling fondly. Minhyun awkwardly acknowledged his boss' words and shifted his attention.

The car came to a stop right in front of the two, Jonghyun stepping out to greet Daniel.   
Seeing Jonghyun, Daniel's face lit with recognition, quickly reaching for a handshake.

"Mr. Kim, it's nice to meet you again. What did I do today to owe this pleasure of meeting you?" Daniel asked, smiling charmingly. Was he flirting with Jonghyun or was he just being sweet for the sake of their deal with Seventeen? Minhyun doesn't know. Does Minhyun care? Of course he does, that's his fiancé he is "flirting" with, regardless. Is Minhyun going to do anything? You bet .

"I actually have a dinner date, so I came to pick up my date," Jonghyun informed, smirking and stealing a glance at Minhyun. Minhyun blushed and looked at his feet.

He heard Daniel chuckle, a light touch of seduction to it, and heard him whisper in a low voice, "But Mr. Kim you have ask me if I'm free before you take me out," he said seductively.   
Minhyun's head snapped up and he looked at Jonghyun who was sporting a very surprised look, a slight discomfort very visible on his face. Minhyun could feel that little feeling of possessiveness bubbling up.   
He coughed to clear the tension and also to gain their attention. "Um, if you don't mind, Mr. Kang, can we leave? We've a reservation and I already had Jonghyunnie waiting," he said, basking in the surprised expression Daniel was sporting a beat later.   
Jonghyun only chuckled warmly, turning to bow down to Daniel. Daniel bowed in a daze and smiled awkwardly at the pair.   
Jonghyun offered Minhyun his hand, which Minhyun took and made a point to plant a genlte kiss on Jonghyun's lips. He wanted every in the parking lot to know that Kim Jonghyun, the sexy choreographer at pledis, was his and only his.   
Daniel cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hwang. It was just a playful flirting, I didn't mean to make you jealous. Sorry, about it. And if you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys known, just curious if that day in my office was your first time seeing one another?"

Jonghyun shook his head, a warm smile on his face, his hand wrapped protectively around Minhyun. "No, no, Mr. Kang. We've been dating for six years and engaged for five months."

Daniel's expression melted into that of a sour one, as if he wished he had a chance with any one of them. But he quickly, though awkwardly, wished the pair good luck with their life and made a hasty and abrupt exit from the situation.

"Hm, what was that, Minhyunnie? Kissing me in front of your boss?"

"I'll like to call it marking my territory. He was flirting with you, not even a minute after flirting with me! What kind of a boss is that? Plus, they need to know you're mine, that this eye candy is taken and is engaged," Minhyun whispered, bending a little to plant another kiss on Jonghyun's lips.

Jonghyun's arm wrapped around Minhyun's waist, biting a little on Minhyun's lips when he got too excited. They were in Minhyun's workplace and such acts were not very professional. So he pulled away from the taller, opening the door for him to climb in.

After settling down, Jonghyun's hand wandered on to Minhyun's thigh, "Guess I'll have to mark my territory from tomorrow onwards."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably Seungwu and Daniel should try those pick up lines on each other, might work better than the time they tried on Minhyun, the taken man.
> 
> Anyways, lemme just shimmy shimmy kokothrow myself in the 2hyun pool.
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment down and don't forget to leave a kudo!
> 
> ~jade


End file.
